kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilderness
Wildernesses are regions on the map that can be conquered and may be hills, mountains, lakes, forests, plains or bogs/Dark Forests (although bogs can only be attacked when they become a Dark Forest.) Conquering these regions will improve production of the relevant resource. How the level of the region (level 1 will give you 5% and level 10 will give you 50% more resources; each level gives you 5% more: level x 5 e.g. LVL 3 wild x 5 is 15% ). The level of the region determines how hard the region is to conquer and, therefore, how many troops you will need. Before you try to conquer the region, you can scout to get an idea of what kind of troops you will need. In wilderness regions from levels 5 up to 10 you may find crests. They are not random, dropping at a rate of 15%. 100 wilds hit will most likely get you 15 that you find will be random. The higher your attacking knight's skill and loyalty the more likely he will be to find a crest. 'Units in Wilderness' This chart indicates how many troops you will encounter in an unoccupied wilderness: Traps and troops regenerate at a rate of 10% every 6 minutes.See table 2 'Fighting in the Wilderness' Note that the determined by the combat skill of both your knight and your research levels in Fletching, Metal Alloys, Poisoned Edge and Healing Potions. You can also enhance your troops battling by applying some items, such as: Blood Lust, Blood Frenzy, Barkskin and Stoneskin. {C}Send as many militia or supply troops as there are traps in the first wave, and they will all be sacrificed to the traps. Tip: If you make a mistake with sending the second wave too late or too early, you can substitute scouts for the first wave to prevent the loss of more expensive archers or siege. 'Crests in the Wilderness' Starting with the Tournament of Crests, crests started dropping in the game. These are needed to build your third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh cities. For more information, see crest and Crest_Drop_Research. Newer Released crests : Galahad, Percival and King Arthur crests are meant to be available in wilds now; they can be found in Lvl 8+ wilds. Morgana, Mordred,, Pendragon and Lady of the Lake Seals have also been released. They are found in lvl 8+ wilds and, generally, are harder to find. New research from confirmed data suggest level 8 has the Highest rate of crest drops for 5th 6th and 7th cities. 'Multi-wave Attacks' Your rally point must be at least LVL 2 to send two attacks from the same location. You must also have at least 2 idle knights not assigned to a role or on a march. You need to time the 2 waves so that the archers arrive 1-15 seconds after the militia. You need fletching researched to higher than the level of the wilderness you are attacking to limit your losses. Make your immediately after the 1st wave as traps will begin to respawn within 1-2 minutes and will kill your troops in Wave 2. To help with coordinating one of the slowest type in the first wave along with the second. On attacks with ballistae, add 1 ballista to the militia wave to slow down the first wave. The Troop Speed page has a link to a web-based calculator which includes all skill effects. You can follow the link here: KoC Troop Speed Calculator. 'Optimal Situations' It is possible to completely overwhelm any level wilderness to achieve nearly zero lost troops while conquering wildernesses or searching for crests. This also shows practical amounts of troops. Here is a basic chart that indicates the troops needed to defeat different levels: *Note: All combat''' fletching', '''metal alloys', poisoned edge, and healing potions should be at least one level above the wilderness level. If all are not then there may be more losses than expected. *Note: #'s here do not always work as I encountered back to back ballistae on lv 7 and lv 6 wilds containing 399 and 168 respectively. This resulted in a loss of 2446 and 1101 respectively. In addition, the lv 7 lake contained 5000 each of wood, stone, and ore. *On some domains a handful of wilderness have incorrect troops on them. You may encounter Ballista on lvl 6 and 7 wilds, Catapults on lvl 8 wilds, and a mix of troops meant for lvl 5-7 wilds such as Heavy Cavalry, Archers, and Swordsmen on lvl 1 plains. These wilds should be considered as a bug and avoided during crest hunting. Note: Please keep attack scenarios low and be practical. Simple and obvious is best. There is no reason for making everyone buy 3 DI's. Low level wilds are fine; don't mess with them. Please, make everything have the lowest complexity possible. 'Alternatives with Losses' The table below shows options for when circumstances are less than perfect and the player considers some losses as acceptable. Not recommended for sustainable crest hunting. *add these to wiki, im not good at source coding. 50k scouts can take only 60 scout losses lvl 4 guardian and lvl 9 healing potions. also, 1000 scouts can have a loss of 125 scouts same losses. very good for quick take for a lvl 1 plain for a far away city Level 10:(I'm not getting the coding either)25362 pike,11161 swords,29308archer 13981 HC )9188 bals,1000 catapults. Loss 37 HC. Note level 11 fletching,level 11 rally point and level 9 Ore Guardian. If you abandon a wilderness, it replenishes troops, loot, and crests immediately. It is possible to quickly secure and abandon wildernesses close to a city to reduce marching times and gather crests rather quickly. As an alternative method to losing a siege weapon (ballista or catapult) in the first wave with your militia, you can send your slower wave first. By doing this you can view the "Troop Activity" tab and time your second wave of pure militia to hit first. This way you lose one more militia man and no siege weapon for the trap clearing. Example: Level 8 Wilderness suggests "wave 1: 299 militias + 1 ballista and wave 2: 12000 archers + 800 ballistae." - You lose 299 militias and 1 ballista from the first wave and 1 archer from the second. Using the alternative method "wave 1: 12000 archers + 800 ballistae and wave 2: 300 militias" - You lose all of the second wave (militiamen) and only 1 archer in the first wave. This method requires you to monitor the march times so you can send the militiamen marching so they hit 1-30 seconds prior to the first wave. The 2nd wave must hit first in this case. There is a troop marching speed calculator here. *Fighting in the Wilderness (additional) *Please contribute to Wilderness Research (For lv 8-10 Research). 'Types of Wildernesses' Mountains Woods Hills Grasslands Lakes Plains Bogs Dark Forests |} Currently, these are the types of creatures found in the Dark Forests. More may appear as higher level bogs begin to turn into Dark Forests. Wanderer of Din-vulnerable to Archers Blade of Netzekt- Vulernable to Militiamen, Swordsmen Arm of Gevrah-Vulnerable to Heavy Cavalry Priest of Neshod - Vulnerable to Archers All creatures in a Dark Forest must be destroyed for a player to be victorious |} 'Owning a Wilderness' For each city, you can own one wilderness per level of your castle. The level of your castle does not affect the levels of wildernesses you can own. For example, if you have a Lvl 7 castle, you may own up to 7 wildernesses of any type and any level. The exceptions to this are a Lvl 11 castle, in which may own up to 12 wildernesses, and a Lvl 12 castle, in which you may own up to 14 wildernesses. You can attack a wildernesses with all your slots filled but you won't be able to conquer them (ie. you will not receive the percentage increase in productivity and you will not fulfill a quest). You may be able to win the battle and "secure" the wilderness but you will not "conquer" it. However, even wilds that you cannot own may contain crests and do contain very small resource deposits, both of which will be claimed after securing the location. Since July 20th, 2010 you can defend your wildernesses by adding traps or hiring mercenaries. For Information on defending your Wildernesses, see Owned Wilderness Defenses References